


Restructure of Powers

by alliedwolves



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Power Imbalance, Uncomfortable meetings, canon scene remix, the magnusquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliedwolves/pseuds/alliedwolves
Summary: Martin is still dealing with the fallout of stalling for Melanie, when Peter Lukas shows up to make a nuisance of himself.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood & Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Restructure of Powers

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta read by the excellent Nevanna, and follows closely on the heels of her "Envisioned Scenarios and Proactive Contingencies"

There was no waste to Peter Lukas. Everything about him seemed primed to turn Martin’s stomach. If there was one thing that made Jon’s absence worse, it was Peter’s presence, cold, and ruthlessly affable.

"Mr Lukas." 

That polite, tight lipped smile. "Please. Do call me Peter." He spoke casually, as though he hadn't featured heavily in Martin's traumatic nightmares, both conscious and sleeping.

"No, no, I think I'm good." 

"As you like. How is your young man? Still sulking in his little... stasis?"

Martin grimaced, and pulled himself even more tightly together. "Why do you want to know." 

Peter laughed his cocktail party laugh. "So protective of your master! Well, the Lukas family does donate quite extensively to the Institute, you know. And between the little explosion at the waxworks, and Elias quite obviously priming a second heir, people are starting to ask questions about what his intentions are. Since Elias is... how does he always put it? 'The beating heart of the Institute'? Honestly. He's always been one to use ten words where two would do. So I'm checking in."

Martin took that in. It was almost funny, to have an observer in the Institute. Well, one that wasn't Elias. 

Along with Peter's words, Martin seemed to take in a deep, bone chilling cold, one so intimately familiar, and yet ruthlessly isolating. Melanie had said that Barnabas's memories would pass. He clung to that, throughout the conversation, in hopes that it would keep him anchored here.

Peter's smile was a fixture on his face, solid despite Martin's moment of foggy confusion.

"Do you like working here? Its management structure?" 

"Will Elias see this in your memories?" Martin asked dizzily. 

"Almost certainly! Or in yours. Now. How was he to work for? Have things improved since Jon took charge of you?" 

Well, it wasn't like being honest was going to change things. For the worse or the better. 

"I mean. As much as can be expected, given the murder and the mind control?" 

Peter's smile seemed more genuine now, almost boyish. "So despite those as constants, things have improved? That's quite the recommendation." 

Martin shrugged. 

Peter pressed on. "Was it better when you didn't know about it, were left alone — well, as far as you knew?" 

"I got used to it." Martin's voice was flat. 

"And now?"    
  
"I'll get used to this, too. Speaking of which, I have work to do? You know, part of what you sponsor the Institute to do, I assume?" 

"Well, don't let me disturb you!" Peter said jovially. He made not a single move to get out of his chair.

"Right then." Martin was used to working with a disapproving audience. He went to the filing cabinet and mindlessly alphabetised the cassettes within. When he turned around, Peter was still there, and so was the shell of fog and pipe smoke that seemed to surround him.

Two could play at passive aggression. And Martin was damn good at it. Pointedly, he walked around the desk where Peter still sat, and started reorganising some of Jon's books. Eventually he would need that chair and if he just kept up these menial tasks, eventually Peter would surely get bored.

"Clearly you’re able to get enough of your master's blood despite..." Peter paused, drawing the word out. “His circumstances. Still, there'd be something… lacking? All take, and no give." 

Martin whipped around to find an empty chair. "That's... that's none of your business!" he insisted, in case Peter was there invisibly. In case Martin needed to hear it himself. 

"Do you miss being fed on?" Peter asked, his cold breath lingering on Martin's neck. 

Martin trembled. This was achingly familiar, both from when Elias took him to serve Peter, and from vague memories of another Lukas, of Mordechai, centuries ago. Martin — Barnabas? — Whoever he was, he shuddered, and shut his eyes. 

"I can endure it." he said. True enough, and no betrayal to Jon. He couldn’t bear to let him down, after all this. A cold hand patted his shoulder, and if he closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was Jon, despite the broad, blunt fingers feeling nothing like his as they lingered invisibly on his neck. 

Eventually, the Lukas grew bored. The Lonely's presence lingered long after he had to presume Peter had left.


End file.
